The Nekoto and the Fox
by Sarame Uchiha
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya come across a girl being kidnapped and Naruto saves her. Little did they know, she's the Nibi's daughter. Naru/OC. Not yaoi, not yuri. If lemons are in the future, they won't be written out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, she was happy, playing with her brother and his friend. They always played like this, she being the fastest of the three.

She ran giggling happily chased by her older brother and one of his friends. When he tackled her to the ground, she couldn't be happier to pounce him right back. She playfully growled before smiling brightly. Suddenly, her brother's eyes darkened and he transformed into an older man as the man who she thought was her brother's friend grabbed her from behind.

She screamed and kicked and scratched and bit the man's arms and legs. The man who had disguised himself as her brother came up and covered her nose and mouth with a cloth that had a somewhat soothing- scent- to- it.

Jiraiya and Naruto were travelling through Hot Spring country when they saw two men trying to carry off a fourteen year old girl, who despite looking drugged, was still trying to struggle.

"You there! Stop!" Naruto yelled out to the men.

The men turned to look at the blonde boy and the sennin. Feeling the anger radiating off of the blonde boy, they just dropped the girl and took off into the nearby woods. Immediately, Naruto ran up to the fallen girl, trying to shake her awake.

"Naruto, gently!" Jiraiya said as he walked up to the two young ones. He looked at the girl, trying to discern something about her. Naruto of course thought he was looking for another reason. "Ero-sennin! Don't stare at her!" he said loudly before picking up the girl. "Holy! She's light!"

"Come on. We may as well stop for the next few nights. Try to figure out where this girl's from and such," he said and kept walking toward the town that was in sight. He was curious about her. The girl looked normal, but he was nervous for some reason. Was it the fact that she looked so much like Kushina when she was younger? Maybe that was it.

She had dark red hair, tanned skin, same build except she looked, more slight, more feminine, and not just because she was asleep either. Watching Naruto carry her, it reminded him of when Minato had done the exact same thing after a training session. Quickly breaking out of his memories, he found that they had already arrived in the town and Naruto was trying to get his attention.

"Ero-sennin! Where are we going to stay?" he asked waving a hand in Jiraiya's face.

"First off, stop calling me that! Second, the hotel is right over there," he said pointing to a big white building, next to a bath house, and a restaurant.

They walked in and got a room and set their things in it. Naruto rested the red head on one of the beds and sat beside her, just looking at her face. Her face looked so peaceful and calm, he couldn't help but stare. The whisker marks on her cheeks were light, and she seemed to even have cat-like eyes, even though Naruto didn't want to lift up an eyelid to check. Shortly after, Jiraiya left the room to go get them some food, putting Naruto on watch.

The girl moaned softly and moved, feeling the soft warm bed beneath her. Wait, bed? Wasn't she abducted in the field? Did they- no, those men didn't. She wasn't sore anywhere. She sat up holding her head, opening her purple cat-like eyes. They opened even wider when she saw a blonde haired boy sitting at the foot of the bed, a kunai in his hand.

"Who the heck are you?" the whiskered girl asked with an annoyed tone.

Naruto jumped up and spun around at the sound of the girl's voice. "Who am I? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" he almost shouted pointing to his chest with a thumb.

"Uzumaki? A Konoha-nin, eh? At least you're not one of those Oto idiots," she said with an eye roll. Those Oto-nin always annoyed her. She couldn't believe how puffed up the lot of them were either. She sighed and stood up, testing her legs to see how sturdy they were. Taking a few steps, she almost fell over but was caught by the blonde haired jinchuriki.

"You know, you're really light. Where are you from?" Naruto asked helping her back onto her feet. She was surprised when he caught her, but more surprised when he asked where she was from first.

"Uh, I was raised in Otogakure, but I ran away a long time ago. I was tired of them experimenting on me," she shrugged as if it was no big deal that she used to be one of Orochimaru's favorite test subjects because of her heritage. "I'm- My name's- Argh! Why can't I say my name?"

"Maybe you could write it down?" Naruto suggested. "On what?" she growled, "Unless you want me to use that kunai to spell it out, I don't see any paper around here."

Just then, Jiraiya walked back in the room to see the girl awake and in a half-defensive crouch snarling at the jinchuriki. "What the heck is this girl?" he thought before walking in between his student and the girl. "Hey now, let's all calm down," he said making sure he could see both of their faces. He was shocked when he saw the girl's eyes. He could have sworn all of them had died out.

"What do you want, old-one? I'm not going to attack the 'Future Hokage!'" she said with sarcasm dripping off of her tongue with the last two words. "The name's- grr! My clan's name is- gah! What is the matter with my stupid mouth! Can't say my stupid name!" she pouted crossing her arms and looking like the fourteen year old she was.

"I think I can at least answer your clan's name, young Nekoto," Jiraiya said placing a hand cautiously on the girl's shoulder. "Nekoto? We haven't- I mean, I haven't been called that in a long time. Oh! There's my name! It's Hana. Nekoto Hana," she said with a bright smile and then hugged Jiraiya.

"You had a genjutsu placed on you. So, Hana, where are you from?"

"I'm not sure where I was born, but until a few years ago I lived in Otogakure. I ran away from them. I got tired of them experimenting on me."

Jiraiya just nodded and walked out the room saying, "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Naruto whooped for joy and Hana just followed them out in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana had been with Jiraiya and Naruto for about a month now, and even though she hadn't ever had formal ninja training, she always gave them both a run for their money. Today, they were sparring before Naruto would set to work on the rasengan and Jiraiya would try to teach her some more ninja things.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Can't get me?" Hana asked in a sing-song voice while dodging his multiple clones as if she were dancing. Jiraiya just watched the exchange, rather interested for once in his pupil's training. Of course there weren't any girls around to distract him either. Naruto launched a volley of kunai at her and she just giggled and dodged a few, catching what she couldn't.

"So, Naruto hasn't discovered the trick about young Nekotos yet, has he?" Jiraiya thought as he watched the boy keep trying to launch kunai and shuriken at her. He was messing with something in his pocket and as Hana got close to Naruto with a kunai in hand, he pulled it out. Her body automatically stiffened as she saw the small dot of light on the ground.

"That's enough for now. Hana, good job dodging and with that last charge. You've got to work on controlling that kitten part of you though. And, Naruto! Don't think I've forgotten you just because there's a girl here!" Jiraiya said as he put the mirror away and caught Naruto by the back of his jacket.

"You, need to work on seeing openings and not getting frustrated when an opponent dodges all of your attacks," he finished pushing the boy to the ground ever so 'gently'. "Ow! Ero-sennin, what'd you do that for! Dattebayo," Naruto groaned and stood back up. "Never mind, just go work on that rasengan." Naruto growled at his teacher and made up ten shadow clones and started to work on the technique.

Hana turned to Jiraiya and asked, "Why are you so hard on him, Jiraiya? He's trying his hardest."

"Hana, I know he's trying his hardest, but he really needs to change himself if he'll ever accomplish his goals."

Hana nodded and decided to change the subject. "Have you found anything else out about my family?" Her eyes sparkled up at him, her lips formed into a hopeful pout.

"Damn it, she looks so sexy like that! No, bad Jiraiya, she's your student," he thought, keeping his face blank.

"Well, I haven't come up with much. I ran into a legend in a library that said something along the lines of you being a descendent of the Niibi." He had drifted off looking at Naruto's training and then he turned back to the girl. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at him.

"That's it? I could have told you that! I want to know where we come from. If we were ever loyal to a particular village. Why we were wiped out? How-"

Jiraiya cut her off with a hand on her mouth, which she licked with her sandpaper-like tongue. He quickly took his hand off and wiped it on his clothes with an 'eww, gross' face. She just smirked at him as if saying "that's what you get."


	3. Chapter 3

They had finally made it to the town where Tsunade was said to be. Hana had yet to figure out more about her family, and was starting to get frustrated at that. Naruto was getting better each day at Rasengan while she was gaining more control over her natural instincts. When Jiraiya had pulled out the pocket mirror the last time she and Naruto sparred, she was able to ignore the little light it reflected until after she had gotten tired of fighting. They were sparring again today, against Jiraiya. He was taunting Hana, which caused her to get frustrated. He kept egging her on until she finally exploded.

She launched herself toward him and grazed a claw against his cheek as he dodged the Nekoto. A loud growl echoed in the clearing as Naruto just sat back and watched. Kurama was even interested in this girl that was not just a descendent of Niibi, but Niibi's literal daughter. Of course, he would never give the kit or the old guy the satisfaction of knowing the information that they were searching for.

Hana got down on her hands before leaping up and over Jiraiya, catching him off guard but hitting mostly needle hair. She hissed as she danced back into a crouch. Her hand stopped bleeding shortly after the puncture happened, but she still remembered the pain. She didn't like pain. She ran at Jiraiya, mad as could be, and two chakra balls shot from her hands, forming into clones of the girl. He got rid of the clones with a punch, only to have his hand slightly burnt from chakra. Little did he know, she was just getting started.

They continued for a while until Hana became too tired from fighting and literally passed out. Naruto immediately rushed over to her side and knelt beside her.

"Don't worry, Naruto. She'll be fine. She's just a little exhausted."

Naruto nodded and picked her up. He took her back over to her bed roll and laid her down. For some reason, he couldn't get this girl out of his head. He sat down beside her and frowned in confusion. Wasn't Sakura-chan the one he liked? If not, when did that change? And, why did he feel so connected to her? He just shrugged it off and went back to training with the Rasengan.

When Hana woke up, she couldn't understand why she felt so tired, and yet so liberated. It felt as though, for the first time in her life, she was finally free. Sitting up, she walked over to where Naruto was yelling from and smacked him lightly upside the head.

"Stop yelling, you made me wake up," she pouted before hugging the boy around the shoulders and rubbing her cheek against the left one. Jiraiya chuckled slightly and Naruto started yelling again, this time something about being a pervert. Jiraiya just waited for things to calm down before telling them that they would meet Tsunade tonight. With a nod of understanding, the two teens separated and went to pack up camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana was asleep, curled up in a ball on the couch, a blanket tight around her form, her head resting on a sleeping Naruto's lap. His hand was on her shoulder as if he had been stroking her hair and hand just paused. It was a perfect picture, and Jiraiya couldn't help but sketch the scene. Perhaps he could write one of his novels based on a pair like them. A sweet, innocent couple just getting the feel for things, experiencing firsts together as well of course.

He smiled and dashed off to the village library to look up more information on Nekoto clan. Hana told her what she knew. There were a few held in Orochimaru's grasp, but they had all died, but her. She had said something about having her mom's voice in her head, but the snake sannin had made it abundantly clear that every other Nekoto was dead, including her brothers. He had tried to ask who her mother and father was, but all she said was their names, Yuugito Nii and Matatabi.

They had already found Tsunade and she was doing her duties as Hokage. Sasuke had disappeared into the hands of the man Hana hated. Gaara's troubles come and gone, with Hana staying in the village to train. Jiraiya would normally be using this time to do research, well, he was doing research, just not his normal sort.

A few hours later, Hana was awake, stretching and sitting up. She had unconsciously let down her genjutsu that hid her extra features. All they had done for her was give her hell. Not only did she have a tail, but most of that tail was split in two. The only benefit she knew of was in battle as she could throw balls of flame with them.

Her red tails and ears, tipped with black, twitched as she got up, and still she felt no difference. They were always twitching, she could always feel it, no matter the henge. She sauntered over to the kitchen of their hotel suite and made herself and Naruto some cup ramen, his first.

Naruto stirred slightly when her weight had left his lap, but it wasn't until he smelled ramen that he was up and alert. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hana, but she was different. There was a tail coming from under her skirt, and she had ears, cat ears. Curiosity hit him like a ton of bricks and he snuck as quietly as he could over to Hana.

His hand reached out and rubbed her ears. A soft purr echoed out of the girl's throat and she leaned into his hand. She didn't turn, and his curiosity got the better of him once more. He stroked her tail gently just as the timer went off for the second cup. She turned sharply and got her tail caught in his hand, making him accidently pull it.

Hana's eyes widened and she yowled sharply while turning, her skirt flaring slightly. Naruto had fallen backwards onto his butt and his hands were slapped over his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see them!"

"What color were they?" Hana said while softly glaring.

"Absolutely no clue. Your tail and ears are cute though. R-really really cute," he expressed and peeked from between his fingers.

Her face became confused and she immediately rushed over to a mirror and saw her cat features showing. She whimpered slightly and dashed over to the couch, hiding underneath the blanket. Naruto made his way to the smallish lump on the couch. He sat down in his original spot and the lump scurried as far away from him as it could.

"You must think I'm some sort of monster. I can't believe you said my tail was cute," the bundle mewled pathetically.

"Hana," he started while reaching for her. The bundle scrunched tighter together and Naruto sighed.

He pulled the bundle over, blanket falling off of Hana's form, onto his lap. She struggled a little but he held her to him, rubbing her back gently.

"Hana, there is no way I could ever see you as a monster. I've been called a demon all my life just because I hold the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? You mean, you're the one who holds Uncle Kurama?"

"Uncle Kurama? I don't understand."

"P-please don't tell anyone. I'm actually the Nibi's daughter."

Naruto fell silent and Hana started freaking again. In a flash of instinct, Naruto rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Hana, I don't care. I have accepted you for who you are, your heritage doesn't change that."

The young Nekoto smiled brightly and hugged Naruto happily.

They talked for a while and didn't even notice when Jiraiya walked through the door. He had just gotten more information about the Nekoto, like how they could hide their cat features, though young ones could only hide the tail and ears. He was still surprised to see Hana with ears and two tails. The books had said that two tailed Nekoto had only existed as the first few generations from the Nibi.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jiraiya asked when he noticed that she was sitting on Naruto's lap.

Hana hissed before snuggling into a Naruto hug. He chuckled and turned to the Toad Sage.

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinkin', Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya just huffed and went to the kitchen and saw two cold cups of ramen. He heated them up and brought out a third. The "cat and fox", as he affectionately called them, came running into the kitchen and snatched up their cup ramen.

"Thank you for heating them up, Jiraiya," Hana smiled and rubbed her cheek against his arm.

As she left, the sage chuckled and wondered just what had brought those two so close together in such a short time. Could it be that she had entrusted Naruto with her secrets?  
>Nah, couldn't be. However, Jiraiya had no clue how right he was.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: oh dear geeze…. Thank you to Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for pointing out that the last two chapters had the same content. Could'a sworn that I'd uploaded this version….

Hana was nervous. Naruto told her that she should let Jiraiya know about her heritage. Maybe there was some way to help her reach her full potential. Apparently Kurama had talked about how half demons were rare, and demon/vessel children were even more so, and also how powerful they could be. When Naruto related the conversation, Hana had growled slightly. She was fine with her somewhat slow progression and she thought she was powerful enough. However, when they got back to Konoha, she had literally begged Tsunade to train her in the healing arts.

They were training today. Tsunade had decided that she would spar the half demon, not that she knew that's what she was. Jiraiya had told the Godaime what he had figured out about her heritage and even the things that confused him about the girl, but neither she nor Hana had brought up the subject.

Hana charged at Tsunade, swinging her clawed hands at the woman's face. The swipe was easily dodged as the taller woman lashed out with a kick aimed for the girl's stomach. The blonde's foot was caught and the red head pulled her in and slashed at Tsunade's chest. The older ninja dodged again and again as Hana launched attack after attack.

Slowly but surely, Hana was becoming frustrated. The blonde Hokage couldn't help but smile as she dodged and dodged, she was doing this on purpose. Jiraiya had told her that since Nekoto had traces of Nibi DNA, they could possibly react demonically to provocation and frustration in battle. It was getting closer to that point. The young girl's attacks were getting more instinctual, more primal. Some of them were almost ferocious, at least by human standards.

Hana's eyes expressed her frustration, almost like the time she had chased after this red light that would disappear and re-appear whenever she "caught" it. Where she didn't see openings in Tsunade's defense, she created openings. One blocked hit almost fractured Tsunade's radius and ulna in her left arm. It was enough to give Tsunade a slight pause and another kick was launched and landed on her left side, breaking a few ribs.

The blonde halted the match and gave Hana directions on how to heal someone and then directed her to her bruising side. Hana was rather hesitant. She knew tailed beast chakra could do more harm than good, and she wasn't sure if her chakra was more like her father's or her mother's. Tsunade broke her out of her revere with a hand on her arm and a nod.

Deliberately, Hana focused on each hand sign she had just been taught to bring forth a healing jutsu. Her hands glowed blue with chakra that looked like fire, Tsunade would have to remember to give her a chakra indication paper later. Gently, Hana then placed her hands on Tsunade's side and pumped chakra into the wound. She fixed the ribs first, dragging them back into place gently with chakra before the jutsu died.

"It's alright, Hana. Not everyone can do it on their first try," the Hokage said with a smile.

Hana looked at her with this determined look and she made her hands glow with her same blue chakra.

"I'm going to try to heal you the way my father taught me. It might not work, but I want to try."

Tsunade nodded her assent and Hana's hands were back on her side. At first it felt as if her chakra was searing Tsunade's skin before it sank in. She still felt as if her skin was on fire, but it was a nice fire. Soft warmth heated and licked her wounds; if Tsunade didn't know better she would have said that the girl's chakra felt like a fire cat was licking her. Soon enough, the wound was completely healed and Hana backed away, her cat features showing.

Her whisker marks were slightly deeper and her canines looked even sharper than normal. Her hair seemed to pick up in a false wind, or as if fire was licking up her body. Chakra licked around her legs like blue and white flames.

"So these are those famous cat features Jiraiya was telling me about. The two tails is a little bit of a surprise, but they are rather cute."

Hana felt like she wanted to hide, just like when Naruto had first seen her features, but she knew that there would be no hiding from this woman.

"A-ano… Could we talk somewhere private? I think I should tell you something and I don't want everyone to hear it."

Tsunade nodded and they walked to her office. Hana took a seat on the couch and waited for the Hokage to activate the privacy seals on the room. Without a word, Tsunade sat down beside the Nekoto and waited for her to talk.

Cat features were revealed once more and Hana started speaking. "I know that Jiraiya has told you what he knows about my heritage. What he knows is only partly true for me. I'm not just any descendent of Nibi. I'm his daughter. I believe Jiraiya told you my parents' names? Matatabi and Yugito Nii?"

Tsunade nodded silently.

"Matatabi is Nibi's true name, and Yugito Nii is his jinchuriki. I was born when she was fairly young and they raised me as much as they could before I was captured by Orochimaru. The circumstances of my birth I don't know, but I am at least as old as Naruto."

"What did Orochimaru do to you?"

"A ton of testing mostly. Every once in a while he'd torment me by reminding me that he had destroyed the rest of my 'species'," Hana rolled her eyes. "He- he killed my brothers in front of me, trying to insight me to anger. It worked more than he thought. I left him critically wounded and escaped."

"Did he give you a cursed seal?"

"He tried to, but my chakra surrounded me like flames and burned him. Tried to put a seal on me too. That was interesting. It worked for a week and then it just faded away as if it was being burned."

Tsunade nodded and stood up. "I want to do an examination on you, if you don't mind." "I don't mind, Hokage-sama." Hana immediately maneuvered onto her back, her tails curling around to her left side. Tsunade's green glowing hands washed just above the girl's body. Everything was normal until she went in and felt the girl's chakra responding to her own. The girl's chakra seemed like it had two tones. One immediately evoked the feeling of hot fire, while the other was gentle and flowing like either water or wind. In silence, the Hokage walked over to her desk and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"I want you to push chakra into this. Not too much, just a little is enough."

Hana took the paper and pushed chakra into it. It immediately caught fire and ended up as ash in her hand. The ashes then took on a wet appearance.

"What the heck was that all about?"

"That was how we test what elemental chakra resides within someone. You have two that are rather contradictory. Fire is your main, water your secondary."

"So, could you teach me how to use jutsu for those elements?"

"I'm more of a medical specialty; however, Hatake Kakashi could teach you a great deal of jutsu."

They talked for a while longer before calling it a day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kakashi-san?" a young girl asked the grey haired man. His nose was in his favorite book, Come, Come Paradise.

"Hn?"

Hana fumed when that was all the answer she got from the man. In a flash, his book was no longer in his hands. He immediately went after his book only to stop when he felt something warm near his 'fun zone'. He looked down and saw what looked like a cat tail with a ball of fire on the end. He immediately backed off and looked at the girl.

If he wasn't already surprised by the cat features, the eerie similarity to his sensei's wife had him flying from thought to thought in confusion. Hana immediately noticed this and sighed.

"I'm not related to the Uzumaki clan at all, Kakashi-san. The Hokage sent me here to see if you could teach me some fire and water jutsu."

"Fire _and_ water?" Hana nodded. "Interesting combination. I could teach you, but why should I?"

Hana purred at the subtle challenge hinted in his tone. His book went into her kunai pouch and her tails stood at attention close to her back, swaying slightly.

"Because I'm a willing student, backed by the Hokage, and this is an order," she smirked and her second tail handed him the scroll explaining the situation. "Anything else?" Hana purred.

"My book please?"

"Do you swear you won't read it in front of me? I had enough trouble pulling Jiraiya away from bath houses, I don't want to deal with another pervert, even a closet one."

Before he could even respond, she threw a book at him, but this one didn't have the orange cover. It landed open on Kakashi's face and he looked at it. They were drawings of her and Naruto. Most of them were cuddling drawings, but a few were labeled "My Fantasies" and were rather risqué. He looked for Jiraiya's signature, but only saw two little letters in the lower right corner on every page, H N.

Noticing that she had thrown her sketch book at him, Hana freaked and tackled the wide eyed Kakashi to the ground. The book was quickly replaced with his and a giant smirk grew on the cyclop's face.

"And which of us would be the closet pervert?" he chuckled and got off the ground.

"Ji-Jiraiya taught me how to draw when he noticed how skilled I was with writing and sketching. He complemented on my skill with a brush as well as a pencil. I got a hold of one of his books one day and devoured it, mostly studying the pictures."

The poor girl's face nearly matched her hair by the time she was finished, even the inner part of her cat ears seemed to be pinker than usual.

"I'm guessing Naruto doesn't know about this book." Hana got a scared look on her face and Kakashi just held up a hand. "I won't tell him. And, I'll train you, as long as I can get a few drawings from you."

Hana just laughed and nodded. "Anything specific?"

Oh yeah, Kakashi liked this girl already, too bad her sights were set on the blonde jinchuriki.

A week later, his drawings were done and Hana handed them over. He had flipped the small notebook open to the first page and had an immediate nose bleed. As soon as he woke up, Kakashi happily taught her some jutsu.

The next day Kakashi sought Jiraiya out at his usual spot near the hot spring.

"Jiraiya!" he whisper shouted to the Sannin. Once the white haired ninja looked over, Kakashi waved him closer.

"I've got something to show you," Kakashi told him and pulled out the notebook.

"Drawings? From you? I know you're good at fuin jutsu, but Kakashi, we've talked about the drawing before. You completely butch-"

"Jiraiya, these aren't mine. Just look at them." The book was forced into his hands and Jiraiya opened it up. A sudden nose bleed nearly knocked Jiraiya over as he flipped through the book.

"Who's- who's are they? They're amazing, better than my own."

Kakashi just pointed out the small initials in the corner, whispering the artist's name in his ear. His eyes widened considerably as the book was pulled from his hands.

"Really! I've never seen her doing research though. How in the world does she get so accurate!"

Just then, Hana dropped out of a tree between the two men.

"Kakashi, I told you no sharing," Hana pouted, her tails curled to one side, hugging her hip.

"Come on, Hana. You knew there was no way I was keeping these from Jiraiya. Of course, there's always this." He held up a white book, the sketch book she had accidentally thrown at him. When had he snatched it?

She tried to tackle Kakashi for it and he threw it to Jiraiya.

"If you want to look at that, Jiraiya, I suggest you run as you read," Kakashi exclaimed as Hana got off him and faced Jiraiya.

The Sannin took off closely followed by the half demon. He was followed throughout the village, the two making blurs as they ran past people and over roof tops. The Sannin only allowed himself to be caught once he had finished the book. Now he understood why Kakashi said to run. Some of the girl's greatest desires were drawn within.

Hana wrestled the book back from the Sannin's hands, ending up sitting on his stomach, almost chest, and glaring at him for a few moments. She then got up and one of her tails whacked him across the face.

"You ever look in this book again, I'll make it so that your little fantasy will never come true, and then I'll torture you with the fact by drawing pictures of it for you."

Jiraiya whimpered, actually whimpered and then scrambled off to hide from the girl.

"Draw pictures of what for him?"

Hana's eyes widened and she started to freak a little bit.

"Uhm, nothing much. I drew something for you though."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you're going to like it all that well or not." Hana nervously thumbed the book mark. It was deep in her fantasies section, though it was one of the more tasteful ones.

She opened it to make sure the book mark hadn't been moved before handing it, with a nervous blush, to Naruto. It was of them sitting naked with Hana in Naruto's lap. Nothing could truly be seen, so things were still left to imagination, but the intense kiss the were sharing was shown perfectly.

Before she could stop him, he thumbed through the rest of the images in the book, his cheeks becoming more and more red with each page. Hana just stood there, looking at the ground as he looked through the entire book of drawings. Once he reached the ones in the front, the heat he had started to feel in areas he wasn't used to, was lessened slightly. These pictures were of them cuddling, pure love shining from their countenances.

Naruto took a step towards her and she flinched. He pressed her book into her hands and took a deep breath.

"Hana, I- I don't-" he tried to begin.

She hadn't let him finish. Instead, she took off to her apartment to hide and cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto ran after her, not even stopping when Sakura called after him. He followed her right into her house, though he walked in a little slower. He was somewhat curious as to what she would do. He heard sobbing coming from her bedroom and silently crept in. She was facing away from the door so he was able to come in without being seen.

Without a word or sound, Naruto laid in her bed with her before pulling her to his chest. It was an incarnation of one of her drawings. He let her cry into his chest until she calmed before continuing what he had been trying to say earlier.

"Hana, I was trying to tell you that I didn't know what to say. I was surprised to see your fantasies, but I am grateful as well. You could have snatched the book from my hand and socked me for being too nosy. You still could if you want, and I wouldn't stop you."

Hana sniffed slightly and nuzzled Naruto's chest, breathing in as much of his scent as she could. He smiled and continued.

"I love you, Hana. I love your personality, your face, your spunk and if those drawings of yours say anything, I'll love your body as much as I already love your cat features. I'm glad that you have been able to not hide them as much."

"Y-you mean it? I'm not some freaky perv for drawing us like that?"

"You wanna know a secret? I've been imagining us together in that way as well."

Hana's eyes widened, then half way closed as she licked her lips. Naruto kissed her gently, with a promise of more behind it. A quick wink and he was up to shut the doors he had left open. He came back and gave her another searing kiss.

He kissed her neck gently before whispering in her ear, "We don't have to go all the way right now. Just tell me when to stop." Hana nodded and replied, "If I want you to, I'll tell you."

Another heated kiss started them on the way to their gentle love making session. In the middle, Hana had to pause them to place a birth control jutsu, but once done, there were no further distractions. In the end, even with it being their first time, they were both satisfied. They hadn't tried anything all that big, but they had a long time for that.

It's been a month since their first coupling and they couldn't be happier. They weren't the type to burn each other out with sex either, they were in it for the long haul. However, today was an interesting day for Hana. Apparently her parents had suddenly showed up at the gates of Konoha demanding to see her and that "damned Kyuubi boy." They were first taken to the Hokage's office to have a small chat.

"So, I'm guessing you would be our Hana's mother, Yuugito? If you are, then would you accept being checked over for any genjutsu?" Tsunade said, straight faced.

Yuugito shook her head and Tsunade immediately went and checked her over. Nothing was there, and she smiled with relief. The blonde Hokage then walked back behind her desk and called out to her ANBU.

"Bear, I would like you to fetch Nekoto and Uzumaki. You'll find them more than likely together." With a silent nod, the man was gone.

Three minutes later, the summoned walked into the room and Hana immediately knew what was up. She leapt forward and pounced Yuugito.

"Mom! Dad! Oh my gosh it's good to see you!" Hana purred and rubbed her cheek on her mom's shoulder.

Yuugito chuckled at her daughter's antics and hugged her close. The older woman's eyes travelled up to the blonde boy and she glared softly, her eyes flashing blue. Naruto's hand immediately went to the back of his head and he laughed nervously when Kurama told him Matatabi was glaring as well.

"So, what are you doing here, mom?"

"I heard tales of a neko in Leaf and came to see if it was really you. I know that evil man stole you away. We weren't sure if we'd ever see you again. How did you escape?"

Hana smirked and her eyes started to almost glint with happiness and pride. "I beat the bastard snake half to death. Though, it was only after he killed my brothers in front of me." Her face fell and Naruto immediately came to her side, hugging her gently.

"I was free for a year or two before some Oto nins caught up with me and tried to take me back. Naruto-kun saved me, and I've been with him as a Leaf nin ever since."

A growl could be heard from Yuugito and her eyes changed to that blue color once more. Hana understood what was happening, and apparently so did Naruto, as he backed away from Hana a little bit.

"More than just a Leaf nin. Don't even try to down play your relationship with your Uncle's jinchuriki."

Hana hissed slightly and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Why do you even care? I'm old enough to choose who I want to be with. Old enough to mate too, but I'm waiting."

Matatabi hissed right back at her, "I can smell him on you; you're not waiting to mate."

"I haven't marked him, so I haven't mated! Now leave it alone!" she growled and leaned into Naruto's chest. After a few tense moments of silence, Naruto spoke.

"Matatabi-sama, Yuugito-sama, I would never do anything to harm your daughter. I love her, and she loves me. Please know that we would both do anything for each other."

A silent Tsunade smiled as the bijuu/vessel combo of Yuugito was stunned into a pause. The vessel's eyes were closed as if she was talking to herself. Once the woman's eyes opened, they were her normal dark irises.

"We will respect your decision to be together. All we ask is that you are careful." The two teens nodded and Yuugito smiled. "Good. Now, I believe I would like to stay for a few days before I head back to Kumo. A's probably already flustered because I'm gone."

Tsunade took the opportunity to speak, "Would you like to write your Kage?"

"No, I took a little bit of leave." The Hokage nodded and welcomed her to the village. In celebration, Naruto lead the women to Ichiraku's for some lunch.

"So, Naruto. How did you save my daughter?"

"Well, some Oto nin were trying to take her back and I interrupted them while out on a mission. I carried her to the next town and waited until she woke up. They had drugged her with something."

Hana looked up from her bowl to nod in agreement before diving back into her miso ramen. It was silent for a while longer before Yuugito spoke again.

"Hana, what have you been doing?"

"I trained with Tsunade-sama some and with Kakashi-san as well. They want Naruto and I in the next chunin exam." Yuugito smiled and remained silent the rest of the time.

Three days later, Yuugito was headed back to Kumo and the two lovers saw her off. Once she was out of sight, they smiled at each other and dashed off to their apartment.


End file.
